Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers: Enter the New Supreme Commander, Dai Atlas!
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers: Enter the New Supreme Commander, Dai Atlas! is the 220th episode of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers G1 Saga. Plot Seeking to conquer the universe, the mysterious, demonic Violen Jiger gathers together the Decepticons Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Trypticon, Predaking, Abominus, King Poseidon, Overlord, and BlackZarak as his Nine Great Demon Generals. To remove the threat the Autobots pose to his goal, he has the generals devastate the planet Feminia, drawing the attention of Autobot Supreme Commander Victory Saber and his troops, who arrive to save the planet's populace. Victory Saber saves the life of a young boy named Cain, but is unable to escape the planet's destruction himself and is left missing in action when Feminia explodes. With the Autobots in disarray following the loss of Victory Saber, Violen Jiger charges his generals with obtaining the Autobots' new energy source Energon Z, and the Zodiac, the enigmatic energy force responsible for the creation of the universe, which he intends to fuse together to create the super-energy that will fuel his dreams of conquest. Meanwhile, Cain and his pet Emusa are brought to Planet Zone, the fortified defence base of the Autobot Micromasters, where Moonradar and Rabbicrater give him the lowdown on its history. Zone was created by the Powered Masters, early Transformer pioneers of space, and the Zone Base is powered by Energon Z—which makes the planet the next target for the Demon Generals. Overlord, Menasor, Bruticus, and Abominus attack the planet and steal the Energon Z, escaping into space as Moonradar leads the Super Car Patrol Team and the Battle Patrol Team in pursuit. Their way is barred by BlackZarak, who impedes their progress with an energy net. The Jet Patrol Team free their companions, and Sunrunner tracks the Generals with his radar, discovering that the capsule of Energon Z has been handed off to the other half of the group, who are on their way to Earth. Back on Zone, as the Rescue Patrol Team cleans up, the Powered Masters Dai Atlas and Sonic Bomber return from their search for Victory Saber, bringing the wounded commander back safely. The two Powered Masters briefly watch over Victory Saber in the infirmary, then set out for Earth, where Devastator, King Poseidon, Trypticon, and Predaking are already wreaking havoc. The Micromasters, meanwhile, have already arrived on the planet, just in time to save a young boy named Akira, who... ''befriends... Cain as the Micromasters do the best they can to hold off the Generals. In the nick of time, Dai Atlas and Sonic Bomber arrive, and the battle goes underground as Devastator and Dai Atlas race to find the Zodiac, buried in a cavern beneath the Earth's surface. As Devastator is dispatched by a river of lava, King Poseidon attempts to escape with the Zodiac, but is stopped by Sonic Bomber, and tosses it to his fellow Generals. Dai Atlas is able to snatch it from their grasp, but the enraged Trypticon then unleashes a beam of Energon Z from the capsule directly at him. Sonic Bomber valiantly takes the hit for Dai Atlas and is nearly killed by the beam, but Trypticon simply fires off another shot. In desperation, Dai Atlas holds aloft the Zodiac and petitions it for help, and as the Energon Z washes over it, its power is unleashed. Dai Atlas and Sonic Bomber are transformed into "Zone Modes", heavily-armed base forms that dispense with King Poseidon and Trypticon. Attempting to flee, Predaking is cleaved in two by Dai Atlas's Zone Sword Cutter attack, and the Zodiac is retrieved. The Autobots, Cain and Akira then discuss the nature of the Zodiac amongst themselves, with Akira revealing that he learned about the existence of Zodiac from his father, but he wants to know more about space and the Transformers. Conversely, Cain and Moonradar want to learn about Earth, and they all agree to teach each other about their respective subjects. Emusa then invites Akira to Zone, and Dai Atlas approves; Akira is ecstatic, but stops to pull something from his backpack—he presents Cain and Emusa with some flowers, and wants to bring plenty along for the trip! Returning to Zone, Victory Saber appoints Dai Atlas as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobots. The flying Emusa throws a bouquet into the air that falls apart, and as the petals rain down on the laughing boys and nearby Autobots, the crowd cheers Dai Atlas's name. Transcript * ''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers: Enter the New Supreme Commander, Dai Atlas!/Transcript